Suprise?
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: 4 years ago Bella Swan Black was abused at school. then she left. now she's back what will happen. sorry suck at summarys R&R? drama
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise? **

**The Quileute's are wolves, but only Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Jacob. There are vampires. **

**5 years ago…In Bella's POV/Flashback. **

I was that, girl, the nerd. I was overweight by 90 pounds, wore glasses, had brace's, and had short ugly hair. I was only 13 years old. I was going to the hellhole of a middle school at the La Push reservation, cause' you see that I'm full Quileute. Every day for2 whole years, I have been bullied by Sam's gang, which consisted of Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron. The worst yet, is that my brother Jacob Black, if you can call him that, knows of this and never stands up for me.

The 7th of June was the worst; I was walking to my locker, when Same knocked my books down. "What do you want Sam," I asked him. "What do I want, what I want is for you to leave this school," he replied back. With that said, I walked away only to be pulled back with my short hair. "What do you think we should so with Smella," Sam asked Paul, "I have and idea, plus I can use my new pocket knife."

"W-w-what are y-y-you g-g-going t-t-to d-do w-with me?" I stuttered out. "what am I going to do with the ever fat and ugly Smella," he said. "I know, we could leave a little mark, or we could just beat her up, or even both," Quill said, "Good idea."

So then they took me to an empty hallway,then Jared kicked me in the stomach, Quil kneed me in the face when I was holding my stomach, Embry punched my stomach, Sam began elbowing my face, and Paul took out the pocket knife and cut my arm. It started gushing blood, a lot of blood was just spilling out of my arm and soon the floor, was covered in my dark red blood. "Why are you doing this to me," I asked them. "We hate you, infact we loathe you" Paul said. Then they left, leaving me there.

I slowly walked home to my dad, Charlie. When I got there, Charlie asked, "Bells, what happened to you?"

They hurt me again," I said, know that dad knows who they are; "I want to live with mom and Phil, can I?" Charlie looked surprised and hurt by this, "Well if it is okay with her." I can't believe this; I might have a chance of getting away from Sam and his pack, "Thanks Ch-Dad."

"You're welcome Bells, now let's go call her," dad said as he got the phone.

***skip call scene* **

"Thanks Mom, buy" I said after she granted me permission to go live with her. "I'll go pack my bags now and clean up," I said to Charlie. "Kay, I'll go book a flight for you," Charlie replied back. "Thanks Dad."

When I finished packing my bags and cleaned up the gash an bandaged it, it was time to go. "Come on, let's head to the airport now," Charlie muttered sadly. " Okay." I grabbed my bags from the last staircase step, and got in the car. _'well, goodbye La Push, and hello Miami Florida'_ I thought as dad drove out of the driveway.

***To the airport* **

'_Flight 76 to Miami, Florida now boarding' _the intercom said. "Bye Dad, I'll miss you," I said as I grabbed my bags and hugged him. "Bye Bells, I'll miss you too, and remember to come and visit sometimes." Charlie said, "I know, maybe someday I'll come live with again."

"I hope that happens soon," Charlie said, as I walked over the boarding area, "Bye Dad." Even though he knew this was best for me, he couldn't bear to leave his only daughter; he even had tears in his eyes. "Bye Bells." He said as I got on the plane. I still couldn't believe I was going to live with Mom. ON the six hour flight, I was just sitting alone in my seat, no one next to me, only behind, in front, ant to the left, had people sitting there. In a way, it was sweet to have my own seat, and no one bothering me.

When I got off the plane, Mom and Phil were waiting already. "Bella, I'm so glad you want to go live with us," Mom said, "Yeah, me too." Mom looked s o happy and young with Phil, she never looked so happy when she was with Charlie. "Come on, let's get going, I want you to meet your neighbors." Mom said snapping me out of my thoughts.

When we got there, the house was so huge that it was pretty much a mansion; it had 20 bedrooms,9 bathrooms, 8 maids, and a large pool. " Mom, if this is our house, it's so big." I said to her once we got out of the car. " yea, I know, that's what I said to Phil when I first saw the house." Moms said as she took Phi's hand and walked through. " I don't like to brag, but yea it is big." He said. " Come on, let's meet the neighbors now." She said as she dragged me to the next door house. "Fine."

Mom rang the doorbell and a somewhat short red haired lady came out. "Hey Renee, oh, and you must be Bella. I'm Marie." The lady said, "and this is my daughter's Victoria and Elena." She finished bringing out 2 girls. " Hi, I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vicky. An I'm 13," said the girl on the left. She too had red hair, and she looked around maybe 5'3. "I'm Elena, and I'm also 13"the other girl said, she had more brownish colored hair, an she was around 5'1.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. I'm 13 too." I said shyly. They looked so pretty and I was so ugly. It was so different for me. "Here, come on, you need to get a new wardrobe, no offence, but your clothes' are so ugly." Vicky said looking at my shirt and jeans. "O-okay." I said following her. "Don't scare her." There mom said. "Sorry for that, why don't you come in and have some tea." She said to my mom. "Okay."

Vicky dragged me into her and Elena's room, with Elena following closely behind. Victoria quickly started getting everything that was in her dresser. "Okay, try this on." Elena said as she picked out an outfit. Great, now I'm Bella Barbie, just fantastic.

**Present time, still Bella's POV **

"Come on Bells." Leah my neighbor who is also full Quileute, said to me. "Okay, I'm coming." I said as I grabbed my purse. Over the 4 years, me, Vicky, and Elena moved to France and we are going to my 17 birthday party. We started going to a boarding school over there. My Mom was perfectly okay with it, as long as we didn't get knocked up. I also slimed down, losing 90 Ibs, my hair grew out now so it was at my mid-back now and beautiful. I also got contacts, and got my braces removed. Now, I look much beautiful.

"_Merde, Leah,ou is mon porte-monnaie,_**(Shit, leah, where is my purse.)** I asked her in French. _"Facon devoir I cannaitre? _**(How should I know) **

"Fine, whatever, let's go." I said switching back to English. "Okay."

When we got there, it was so loud and noisy. "Bonjour, Edmund."

"Hey Bells, Leah, Vicky, an Elena." He said. "Hey." We replied back.

**Just so all of you know, I adopted this story. Next chapter's coming up sometime this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 PAUL P.O.V.

Ever since Bella left, I haven't felt whole. You know what I mean? I mean, sure I helped beat her and do all that stuff to her, but it wasn't till she left that I realized I loved her. She may look geeky, and she may be fat, but I don't care anymore. I haven't seen her in 4 years. Every time I think about her, my heart skips a couple of beats, my breathing goes faster and all kinds of stuff.

Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared felt horrible too when they realized what we've done, but not until we transformed. That's right, transformed. We're werewolves, well more like shape shifters. We can change any time we want to. Back on topic though.

We've become better people since we all first changed. Even Jacob, Bella's brother. We're all mad at him for not standing up for her, but we take pity on him. Since she left, he hasn't been the same. He beats himself up for not standing up for his younger-by-1-year sister. No one blames him really. I just hope someday she'll come back.

Bella's P.O.V.

"OMG, the party was so amazing. Don't you think so Bella?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, it was great and all. Hey Vicky, Elena, Leah can I talk to you?" I replied.

"Yeah, sure Bella. What's up?" Elena said as all three of them gathered around me in our amazing apartment. Then they looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "I want to move back to La Push so I can get revenge on Sam and his gang, and my brother. Also because I haven't seen my dad in 4 years. I would like ya'll to move there with me. So will you? I need help getting back at the bo-" I was cut off by squealing.

"Of course we'll move to La Push to A) help you get revenge and B) because we won't let you out of our sight." Said Vicky. "

"Yeah, I agree with Vicky. Plus, I need to see my mother, father and brother. See how they're doing." Leah said. We just stared at her.

"Leah? What's your last name?" I asked.

"Clearwater. Why?" she replied.

I gulped. "Leah, is your brother Seth Clearwater?"

She started to get suspicious. "Yes he is. Bella, what's going on?"

"Leah, Seth was part of Sam's gang. He was one of the ones that beat me, though he didn't really like it. He just wanted to fit in." I explained.

She just looked at me shocked. Then she got angry. Yikes!

"WHAT? MY BROTHER DID WHAT TO YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. I WILL RIP OUT HIS SPINE AND BEAT HIM WITH IT. **(Virtual Cookie to whoever can guess where I got I will rip out his spine and beat him with it.) **NO ONE DOES THAT TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. NOT EVER." She screamed.

"Leah, you can help me get revenge by getting revenge also." I told her.

The girls looked at me. "How so?" they asked at the same time.

"Well, we can all come up with ideas to get back at them. You girls will be getting revenge on them for treating me the way they did, and I will get revenge on them for treating me the way the did. By the way Leah, I didn't know you were a Quileute." I said in surprise.

She smirked. "I didn't know you were a Quileute either, so that makes us even." I just smiled.

"Girls, call your parents first. We have to get they're permission." They nodded at what I said. After they called them and asked them, they made squeals of excitement and thank you's. They hung up, turned to me and nodded. I smiled. Time to call my dad.

After a few rings he picked up. "Police chief Swan, how may I help you."

"Hey dad. It's me, Bella." I said. Silence. Then.

"Bella, how are you sweatie. Are you doing ok? How's Paris, France?" he exploded. I laughed.

"Good, yes and wonderful. How are you dad? You doing ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just fine. I miss you Bells. When are going to visit me? Soon I hope?" he asked.

"That's why I called. Dad, I want to move back." I said.

"YES. MY BABY GIRL IS FINALLY COMING HOME." He screamed.

"Yeah, but is it ok if I bring 3 friends along with me?." I asked. I then proceeded to tell him everything. Including the part where they already called they're parents and they gave they're consent.

"Yeah, sure Bells. Anything you want. *sigh* My baby is finally coming home." He said.

"M-hm. Love you dad bye. See you later. Oh and tell the boys I'm coming home."

"Love you too kid. See you later, and sure thing." Then he hung up. I looked at the girls and nodded and we all screamed with joy.

Well, this should be a fun year.

~~~~~A~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~CALLED~~~~~~JIMKIRK~~~~~~~

**Hey peps. So how was the chap.? Good or Bad or in-between. I'll update soon. And as Fang would say. **

**Fly On, **

**Chy**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. BELLA P.O.V.

Before we went, we decided to get 3 tattoos each, and 1 piercing each. I got one of a hawk on my back, a midnight blue dragon that raps around my ankle, and a silver/gray wolf on my right side of my stomach. Since I already have my ears pierced, I got my piercing on my nose.

Now, we all like birds, so we all got a bird tattoo. Vicky got a falcon, pitch black dragon, and a black wolf. They were in the same places as mine. Elena got a Snow Owl, an albino dragon, and a snow wolf. Last but not least, Leah got a bald eagle, brown dragon, and a brown wolf. Elena's and Leah's were in the same places as Vick's and mine. They got there piercings on the nose as well.

Now, we live in Paris, France. The city of love, so we only have French cloths. Like always, we all wore the same thing. Just in different colors. Me, a midnight blue Paris hat, a dress that fits in all the right places and flows out at the bottom, and 6" midnight blue heels. **(The dress was midnight blue as well.) **Vicky wore her outfit in black, Elena in white, and Leah in a kind of russet color. We are just plain excited to be getting revenge on the boys for what they did to me.

_Time skip._

10 hours. That's how long the friggin flight was. When we got off the plane, we looked around for Charlie.

"Now girls, Charlie is the police Chief of Forks/La Push, so he'll probably be dressed in-"

"Bells, over here." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked over to where I heard the voice and saw him. My wonderful, amazing dad…dressed in his usual clothing. I swear, that man doesn't know how to dress casually.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He pulled back, hands on my shoulders appraising me.

"Let me look at you Bells. My god you've grown to be as beautiful as you mother. No offense, but you've lost a lot of weight too. I think I might have to shoot a few guys just to keep my baby girl." He said and then winked at me when he was finished talking. Then he looked over at my friends and said, "Even your friends are more beautiful than Renee. I might have to shoot some boys to protect them for their fathers as well. Now, who are these other lovely women?"

"Dad, this is Vicky and Elena. They're sisters. I met them first. And this is Leah, Leah Clearwater. _Seth Clearwater's_ sister." I said pointing to each of them.

"Don't you dare call Seth _**MY**_ brother. I am beyond ashamed of what he did to you Bella. I am not related to him what-so-ever. Nice to meet you Charlie." She said that last part with a smile.

"Hello Charlie. Bella talks so much about how much of a wonderful dad you are. We're so glad to meet you." Vicky said and Elena and Leah nodded in agreement.

Charlie blushed but quickly recovered. "Thank you for the complements. You girls have amazing manners." He said with an appreciative smile. "Now Bella, everything is set and ready. Sam and his gang, which now includes Jake, are at the house waiting for your arrival." He told me.

I smiled. "Thank you for your help daddy. It'll finally be good to get revenge on those bastards for what they did to me. Now let's get going. We don't want to keep them waiting any longer. I want to see the looks on their faces when they see me." I said with an appreciative grin.

_TIME SKIP_

When we got there, we immediately saw the boys. And let me tell you they were huge. Now I'm going to go ahead and tell you Leah's and my little secrete. We're shape shifters. All shape shifters are taller than normal. Our wolves are bigger than horses. And yes, before you ask Vicky and Elena know all about us. Sam and his gang, including Jacob, looked like they were shape shifters. They were huge and they had muscle. I recognized each and every one of them. The girls did too because I had showed them pictures.

We got out of the car, and when they saw me their eyes popped out of their heads. I just smirked. The girls looked over at them, and let's just say if looks could kill they would be dead. _Especially Seth._ Then-

"SETH MANUEL CLEARWATER. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TORTURING BELLA. FOR CHRIST SAKES. I THOUGHT YOU WERE RAISED TO _RESPECT _WOMEN. NOT ABUSE THEM LIKE YOU DID BELLA YOU BASTARD. JUST YOU WAIT 'TILL MOM FINDS OUT WHAT YOU DID. YOU'LL BE IN HEAPS OF TROUBLE. GIRLS YOU'D BETTER HOLD ME BACK BEFORE I MUDURE MY OWN NON-BROTHER." She screamed. We quickly grabbed her before she could do anything, while she said that. In response we screamed back-

"OKAY." Girls and I.

"LET ME AT 'IM, LET ME AT 'IM." Leah.

"OKAY." Us. And with that, we let her go. She turned around, looked at us and said-

"You know, I think you guys are missing the basic point here." She said with a smirk. We smirked back and replied.

"Oooohhhh. Okay." Then we all cracked up.

The boys just looked at us like we were crazy. We looked each and every one of them in the eyes. When I looked at Paul, everything changed. Suddenly it wasn't gravity holding me to the earth anymore. It was him. Then I thought, _oh shit, I just imprinted on one of the assholes that abused me. Could this day get any worse. _

I quickly looked over everyone else and saw two that I didn't know. Then I noticed one of the two was staring at Leah, and vice versa. I nudged her and she snapped out of it. Then I heard Embry say-

"Oh shit. Paul and Brady just imprinted on Bella and Leah. This will not be good."

Leah and I snapped our gazes over to him, eyebrows raised in question. "Embry, did I just hear you say _Paul _and _Brady _imprinted on _us?_ Are you saying all of you boys are shape shifters?" I asked. He gulped and nodded. Leah and I groaned.

"Well, since you guys are confessing Leah and I should too. Leah and I are shape shifters as well." We looked and Vicky and Elena and they moved, but were still glaring at the boys. We smirked.

Leah and I went into the woods, striped, phased and came back out in wolf form. My colored fur is brown w/ blond and dark red streaks w/ a hint of black and silver. Leah has gray fur w/ silver streaks.

The boys gawked at us. _Leah, do you think we should give Vicky and Elena rides. _

_Why, yes. I think that would be a wonderful. _she said kind of smug. We looked at Vicky and Elena and dropped to our stomachs. They knew exactly what to do. Vicky climbed on me, and Elena climbed on Leah. The boys eyes widened.

Then Quil said, "Holy shit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TRIBBLESRULE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TRIBBLESRULE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TRIBBLESRULE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys. So sorry it's been so long. I've been having some problems. I'll try to update faster. **

**Fly on, **

**Chy**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. PAUL P.O.V.

Holy shit! This will so not be good. I mean, it explains why I didn't feel whole and all, but…I mean, I'm happy about it and all but Bella so isn't. The legends say that if a male shifter imprints on a female shifter, then the female shifter imprints on another male shifter. I was the first one she looked at in the eyes, so I have a pretty good idea who that is. Then Brady and Leah imprinted on each other, so she has someone else and I think I know who that is too.

What am I going to do? Leah and Bella hate us. How the hell do you get mixed up in so much crap?

Bella's P.O.V.

Leah and I pranced around with Vicky and Elena not holding on. They know that they won't fall. I felt Vicky lean down to my ear to whisper to me.

"Who else do you think you're going to imprint on Bell's?" I just did a shrug in wolf form if that's possible. I heard Elena ask the same thing to Leah and she shrugged too.

We stopped and let them off. After we came out of the woods from phasing and putting our cloths on. Then we noticed something. Embry imprinted on Vicky, and Seth on Elena.

Leah and I looked at each other and mumbled "Oh shit." Under our breaths.  
We looked at each other and nodded, deciding to get the second imprint out of the way. She looked in Collins eye's as I looked into Sam's. Now I feel completely whole. Figures I would imprint on Sam and Paul. I looked at Paul, and when I looked away Sam growled like Paul did, and looked at Paul. Then Sam, and back and forth with a frown on my face. Leah and I looked at each other with "Screw this shit" look on our faces.

"Bella, did those two bastard seriously just imprint on Elena and I? Because if they did I have the perfect revenge plan." She said with an evil smile. In my terms? That smiles a good smile.

"Why, yes. Yes they did imprint on you and Elena Vick." I said with an evil smirk. I looked at Leah and she had the same look on her face as I do.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. Bella P.O.V.

As part of the revenge plan, we're going to a party tonight.

7hours later.

(Max _italics_-Leah **bold-**both-underlined)

_**He's a tramp-by unknown. **_

What a man 

_He's a tramp _

_But they love him_

_Breaks a new heart every day. _

**Hey guys. Not posting the whole song. Not much ideas with what to do. Help me please. **

**Fly on, **

**Chy**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. Max P.O.V

It's been a week sense the party, and Sam pulled me aside to ask me to hang out with him sometime. What does he think I am, stupid? I know he wants to talk about what he did, how sorry and crap that he is. He doesn't full me with his big, brown, beautiful eyes. Ah, wait erase that. Forget I said anything about his eyes. I mean it. So today, December 24, 2012, is the day we are going to "talk". I'm fixing to meet up with him in the forest to "talk". Oi!

_10 minutes later. _

So here I am in the middle of the stupid forest waiting to "talk" to a guy who used to abuse me as a kid. Ah, here he comes now.

"Bella, thank you for meeting up with me. I need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Sam said.

I glared at him. "Of course I mind. Here I am in the _middle_ of the fucking forest _talking_," I sneered the word if you didn't notice. "to the _man_, if that's what you can be called, who abused me when we were kids. How would you feel in my position, huh?"

He flinched as if I had hit him. Good, I want him to feel what I felt for the years he and his colt abused me.

"Bella," his voice broke as if he were trying not to cry, "I want to say I'm sorry for what I used to say and do to you. Paul will apologize to you when he works up the cou-"

"Right, because it's so hard to apologize to someone for abusing them. Like that's so hard" I sneered.

Sam started to shake. "You don't know what it's like to find out you abused your own soul mate Bella. You don't know what it's like to find out that that person left because of you. You-"

"Maybe not." I snarled. "But I do know what it's like to _be_ beaten by them. You're the one that doesn't know anything. You don't know what it's like to be called worthless by you soul mates', and your own brother doesn't even help you. When I left, I only had my father to care for me. I understand perfectly why my brother didn't help me. My father tried to help me, but I didn't tell him anything at all because I feared for my like." By know I was in tears shaking, and the whole pack, not including the girls, were behind the trees. Jake was there as well.

Sam tried to come comfort me, but I pushed him away.

"ALL YOU AND YOUR STUPID PACK ARE NOTHING BUT A BAND OF STUPID MANGY MUTES. YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHIONG _SAM? _I USED TO GO OUT WITH A VAMPIRE. HE WAS EVERYTHING YOU AND PAUL ARENOT." I yelled.

Next thing I knew, Sam had phased because of anger. The bad part is, his claws cut my face beyond deep.


	7. Chapter 7 What did I do?

CHAPTER 7. What did I do? Sam P.O.V.

I stared down at my imprint in horror of what I did. I heard Leah, Victoria and Ella running to find out why they heard a scream. When they got here, they were horrified at what they saw. They put the pieces together when they saw me, and the next thing I new Leah had Bella in her arms, and all three of them were backing away from me slowly. Paul came and he saw what happened.

"_What the hell did you do to our imprint Sam?" He too looked horrified at what I had done. _

"_I didn't mean to." I relayed what happened between the two of us to him. _

"_Oh shit." The whole pack said. _


	8. Chapter 8 just made it harder

CHAPTER 8. BELLA P.O.V. What happened?

I woke up to very bright lights, and a beeping noise. I opened my eyes and looked around, taking in my surroundings. When I remembered what happened, I got angry. Not at Sam, but at myself. After all, it was my fault that Sam hurt me. It was always my fault when I got hurt I deserve everything I get.

"No you don't."

"What?"

"I said, no you don't." I looked around and discovered that it was Leah that said that. Vicky and Elena were still asleep.

"Then why else would Sam," I spat his name, "and his gang do this to me? Why else would they hurt me unless I did something wrong?"

"Because they're assholes. They were hurting you to make themselves feel better." Leah said.

Just then then the door swung open and my dad and brother came through.

"Bells, are you alright? I just got the call-"

"Sam didn't mean it Bells. He just got really angry because you went out with a leech. Please don't hold it against him-"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU." Vicky and Elena shouted. Well, I guess they're awake.

I looked at Jacob, answered him coldly. "Don't you dare think I will forgive him Jake. Not after what he did to me. Both when we were kids, and as adults. I will not tolerate being treated they way him and his colt treated me. This just adds to the fire. Do you understand?" I explained rather harshly, but oh well.

Jacob nodded, with a sad look on his face.

_Sam P.O.V._

I was in pain. I don't think I can ever face up to Bella now. Not after what I did to her. But I will have to, if I want to help Paul win our imprint over. I just don't know what to do.

_Paul P.O.V. _

I can't believe this happened. I mean, we aren't supposed to hurt our imprints and Sam just did. All-though he couldn't keep his anger in check, and he's the calmest one of all of us. This just made it harder for us to win our love over. Oh joy. But, she's worth it.

_Embry P.O.V._

Dammit. Why the hell did Bella have to piss off Sam? This just made it harder for me to win Vicky, my love. I just don't know what to do. Vicky is Bella's best friend, and she will stick with her through and through. Damn.

_Seth P.O.V. _

Dang it. This whole mess just made it even harder for me to win my beautiful Elena back over to my side. Elena will stick with Bella through and through. AGH! FML.


	9. Chapter 9 Scars and games

CHAPTER 9. Bella P.O.V. Scars.

It's been 2 weeks since I got out of the hospital, and the doctors said that my face, neck, arms and legs would all scar. I wasn't to happy about that. We've been getting ready for a basketball game for a while now though. Here's a little tip. If you want to be good at something, you _have _to practice. You can throw it, but there's a 5% chance that you'd make it. You have to look strait at where you want to make it, and mostly, if you're a good shot and practice a lot, every time. Today's our first basketball game of the season though, so I'm excited.

_**2 hours later. **_

"Alright, so we're still in the first half, so we still have enough time to catch up. Right now it's time to pull out our secret weapons now. Bella, Leah, Elena, Victoria, come here. You are the only girls who seem to have enough heart to win this game. I'm going to send Angela out there with you. You are our only chance to catch up with them. Make me proud. If you make us look like pansy's though, I will rip your crapping head off and drink your fluids, because they won't seem to be doing any good. Do you understand?" That was our lovely Coach Tarbet. Cool huh?

"Yes sir." We murmured.

"Now go out there and do what you do best. Show them who we are. Now on the count of three, we are going to say our chant. 1,2,3. WHO ARE WE."

"LADY HORNS"

"WHO'S THE BEST"

"WE ARE"

"WHO"

"TEAM"

We walked on the court, and the other teams eyes got very wide, and our audience cheered in happiness that we're on the court. You see, us girls (me, Leah, Elena, and Vicky that is) buff. We have enough muscle showing that we look hot. Angela's pretty buff to, and that just helped us, but she's pretty small. The girls, Angela and I just smirked at them.

It's their ball right now, Leah and I are going to guard the other post. Leah and I are post, Vicky, Elena and Angela are wings. Vicky is point guard so she's taking the girl with the ball. She went to pass it to my girl, but I just stole it and quickly passed it to Vick. Leah and I quickly ran to our basket and got in place. Vicky passed it to Elena, Elena's guard went to her, she ducked around, saw that the basket wasn't open, passed it to Angela. She knew she couldn't get around her girl so she passed it to Leah. Leah couldn't get to the basket, so I quickly ran to the middle she saw me and passed me the ball. My girl got in front of me and looked down at her. I had the ball over my head, looked at the basket and shot it. Of course, it went in. The game continued like that to half time, then it went through 4th quarter. The non-good players screwed up 3rd quarter, but we got it back. We won 60, cause of me, Vick, Elena and Angela, to 22. Our team rocks. Did I mention Coach Tarbet was grinning like a fool? No? Well, now you know.

_**After Celebration party. **_

When the party was over, us girls just fell in bed, exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9. Sam P.O.V Heartache

Pain. That's the only thing I'm feeling right know, because my imprint's ignoring me. Don't get me wrong, she has a perfectly good reason to be pissed at me, I just wish there was something I could do to win her over.

"Maybe you just need to imprint-nap her." A voice said.

I looked up and there was Edward Cullen in his disgusting vampire glory.

"How do you know it'll work?" I asked weakly.

He hesitated. "Because I went out with her once. Don't worry, we did nothing except hold hands. I know her better than anyone else because of this experience." He explained. She went out with _him_. I growled at the thought, then reminded myself that they did nothing except hold hands. Still to much.

"I'll help you if you need. Either you imprint-nap her, or I can talk to her. Your choice." He said.

I thought about it. If I do imprint-nap her, I'd get in more trouble with her, and she wouldn't listen to a thing I said. But if Edward talked to her, she might listen, but that would mean a vampire would be close to my imprint. I hate decisions.

"I'll need to talk to Paul about this. His the other imprinter/imprintee." I said.

He nodded. "So you know she's a shape-shifter." I nodded. "Good."

"Hey Sa-." I turned around as Paul started growling.

"Paul, it's alright. He's trying to help us." And I explained about him being her ex, but they _only_ held hands.

Paul nodded. "If that's what it takes to get her on our side's, then let's do this. But I think it would be best if you talked to her Cullen, and when you do you'll see why she hates us even more." We both winced as her picture came into our minds. What have I done?

Cullen gasped with realization, and I hung my head in shame.

"Sam, it's not your fault. Bella just knows how to piss people off. It's just her gift. She knows what will people off, and she knows the right time to do it to. What she was trying to do, was make you see that in her eye's, all you'll ever do is hurt her. I already know everything that happened when she was younger. It took a while to get her to tell me. Don't let her piss you off. It just makes her right about everything. Prove her wrong. Know if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to her for the both of you. Good day." He nodded and walked off. _Thanks_. I thought.

Bella P.O.V.

There was a nocking at the door, so I went and answered it. I was shocked at what I saw.

"Edward?"


	11. Chapter 11 Hell NO!

CHAPTER 11. Bella P.O.V. Hell no!

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I said as I hugged him.

"I wanted to visit you Bella. I haven't seen you in a while. And I wanted to talk to you." He replied. I pulled back and looked at him, suspicious.

"About what?" the girls and I asked at the same time.

"Sam and Paul."

Silence met his reply. Then all hell broke loose.

"No way in hell am I getting with those abusive fuckers."

"Don't you dare talk about them in this house." Vicky.

"Shut up." Elena.

"If you say their names again, your dead." Leah.

"Ladies, calm down." Edward said.

We just looked at him. Then I sighed, knowing he won't give up unless I talk to him about this. "What did you want to say Edward?"

"Why don't we sit down." We sat. He took a deep breath and began. "Bella, they really love you, and are extremely sorry. They've tried so many times to talk to you about this, but you ignore them. So they called me for help. They want so bad to talk to you-" "No, they just want sex." "and apologize. They need you Bella. They'll die without you because of your rejection to be their anything. They're in so much pain Bella, and I know you're in pain to, all four of you are, no matter how much you try to hide it, I can tell. Give them a chance, let them prove their love to you, that they'd do anything for you. Give them the same chance you gave me. Let them love you, and I'll guarantee that you will feel so much better. Please Bella, don't put yourself I so much pain." He said. And I have to say, I'm touched.

"Edward, they abused me my whole life. I forgave Jake because he's my brother, and just wanted to fit in. I can't forgive the others. I have freaking scars because of them, and these 3 because of Sam-" "You pissed him off Bella, what did you expect?" "and I'm not good to be a girlfriend anyway. Would you forgive a group of girls that abused you, then 2 imprinted on you and 1 scared you? This is why Rosalie liked me so much, because she understood me. She knows what it's like to be abused. I can't do it Edward. I just can't. I won't be with guys who will continually abuse me. I just know that they will. Know we need to get ready for a party. Bye Edward." I said and hugged me and he hugged me back.

(at the party in the club in Port Angeles.)

I was wearing a dress that came to my middle thigh, the color of midnight blue, (my fav. Color.) with an eagle and a hawk on it. My heels were 6", that wrapped around my ankle. The girls were wearing the same thing, but with different colors. Leah red, Vicky yellow, and Elena green. Our heels were matching our dresses. Our make-up was light, mine smokey, with blood red lipstick. Leah's was gray, with bronze lipstick, Vicky's red (to go with her hair), and light pink lipstick, and Elena's light brown, and light red lipstick. Our hair was curled, mine and Vicky's naturally curled. We looked hot. We're gonna have fun tonight.


	12. Chapter 12 Partay! kind of

CHAPTER 12. Bella P.O.V. PARTAY!

As we walked to the bouncer, we were smirking. We ignored the line, and went strait to him. He was really quit handsome, buff, but not to much. He looked at us, then at me. He smiled warmly. He opened the rope for us, and let us in. What a nice guy.

"Have a nice time." He called after us. I turned around and grinned.

As we got in there, our favorite song was playing. _More than Words; by Westlife. _We went and started slow dancing with a guy, all of us did. We saw the pack, but we ignored them.

_Saying, "I love you" _

_Is not the words _

_I wanna' hear from you _

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say_

_But if you only knew_

_How easy_

_It would be to_

_Show me how you feel_

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do_

_To make it real_

_Then you wouldn't_

_Have to say_

_That you love me_

_Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say_

_If I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_Its more than words,_

_Its more than what you say_

_Its the things you do_

_Oh yeah_

_Its more than words,_

_Its more than what you say_

_Its the things you do_

_Oh yeah_

_Now that I've tried to_

_Talk to you_

_And make you understand_

_All you have to do_

_Is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands_

_And touch me_

_Hold me close_

_Don't ever let me go_

_More than words_

_Is all I ever_

_Needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

_Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you _

As the song came to an end, my dance partner spun me around. By now us girls were silently crying. Our, _imprints_, attempted to come to us, but we glared at them, and they stopped. Then our other song came on, _Burn; by Usher. _We grabbed another dance partner.

_Girl, understand why_

_See it's burning me to hold onto this_

_I know this is something I gotta do_

_But that don't mean I want to_

_What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just_

_I feel like this is coming to an end_

_And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you_

_I gotta let it burn_

_[Verse 1]_

_It's gonna burn for me to say this_

_But it's coming from my heart_

_It's been a long time coming_

_But we done been fell apart_

_Really wanna work this out_

_But I don't think ya gonna change ya_

_I do but you don't_

_Think it's best we go our separate ways_

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship_

_When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby_

_Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with_

_I think that you should let it burn_

_[Chorus]_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You know that it was through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_[Verse 2]_

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to_

_Got somebody here but I want you_

_Cause the feeling ain't the same find myself_

_Callin' her your name_

_Ladies tell me do you understand?_

_Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?_

_It's the way I feel_

_I know I made a mistake_

_Now it's too late_

_I know she ain't coming back_

_What I gotta do now_

_To get my shorty back_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Man I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Without my boo_

_You've been gone for too long_

_It's been fifty-eleven days, um-teen hours_

_I'mma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

_[Chorus]_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gonna learn)_

_Let it burn (gotta let it burn)_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_you know that it was through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_[Bridge]_

_I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on_

_On the other side I wanna break down and cry (oh)_

_I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on_

_On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)_

_[Breakdown]_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oh_

_Ooh ooh oh (can ya feel me burnin'?)_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh ooh oh_

_So many days, so many hours_

_I'm still burnin' till you return_

_[Chorus]_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You know that it was through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn _

**This I promise you; by NSync **

_Oh, oh _

_When the visions around you _

_Bring tears to your eyes _

_And all that surrounds you _

_Are secrets and lies _

_I'll be your strength _

_I'll give you hope _

_Keeping your faith when it's gone _

_The one you should call _

_Was standing there all along_

_And I will take you in my arms _

_And hold you right where you belong _

_Til' the day my life is through _

_This I promise you _

_This I promise you _

_I've loved you forever _

_In lifetimes before _

_And I promise you never _

_Will you hurt anymore _

_I give you my word _

_I give you my heart _

_This is a battle we've won _

_And with this vow _

_Forever has now begun _

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)each loving day (each loving day) _

_And know this feeling won't go away (no) _

_Til' the day my life is through _

_This I promise you _

_This I promise you _

_Over and over I thought _

_When I hear you call _

_Without you in my life, baby _

_I just wouldn't be living at all _

_And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms) _

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong) _

_Til' the day my life is through _

_This I promise you, babe _

_Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day) _

_And know this feeling won't go away (no) _

_Every word I say is true _

_This I promise you _

_Every word I say is true _

_This I promise you _

_Ooh, I promise you… _

We went home after that, and listened to all kinds of good music. Country, Rock 'n Roll, Pop, some Rap, Jazz, so on and so forth. Then slept after that. 


End file.
